


I Can't Forget My English Love Affair

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, Light Bondage, M/M, Minho and Thomas are strangers, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his birthday party at a local pub, Thomas can't shake off the feeling of someone staring at him.</p><p>or</p><p>Another lame reason for another smutty Thominho fic, with kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Forget My English Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I should perform an exorcism after this.
> 
> Title from English Love Affair by 5 Seconds of Summer.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story. They all belong to James Dashner. *wink*

It was Thomas’s birthday. Newt had suggested to go to the Glader Bar at night to celebrate, reasons being the availability of tons of booze and Newt had a connection there to get discounts on the drinks. At the mention of cheap boozes, who in their right mind would reject?

A car honked at the small apartment building’s front. Thomas checked his reflection once more as he finished buttoning up his plaid shirt. It honked again and this time repetitively. Thomas rolled his eyes, he shoved his head out of the first floor window to shout, “I’m coming! Stop honking!”

Newt’s head popped of the window of a blue jeep named Roscoe to look up at the window, “Hurry the bloody hell up, Tommy!”

Thomas flicked him off as he pulled his head back in. He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone before exiting his door.

“Yo, birthday boy!” Newt greeted as Thomas went in the passenger seat, he started driving to their destination. “’Sup?” Thomas nodded back.

“So, mate, anything in mind for ya’ birthday except drinking the shit out of ya’self?” Newt asked cheekily as he glanced at Thomas briefly before focusing on driving once more.

Thomas was about to reply before Newt held his hand up, “Actually let me guess… Ya’ need to freakin’ get laid! Been so pissy lately ya’ dickhead.”

It’s true that Thomas had been very snappy lately, easily irritated by the slightest things. It’s not Thomas’s fault that he broke up with his boyfriend two months ago and that he was extremely sexually frustrated. His hands just didn’t do him justice.

“Oh, shut up Isaac, I ain’t pissy!” Thomas retorted.

Newt looked at Thomas deadpanned at the red light, “Sure, whateva ya’ say, mate…”

* * *

They entered the bar, Thomas scanned the place to look for the remaining of his friends. “Yo, Frypan, my man!” Newt greeted, a dark-skinned slightly large male behind the bar counter waved back. _Probably his connection_ Thomas mused as he continued with his search. His eyes met a pitch dark ones staring back him by the bar counter. But he quickly diverted his gaze away politely, and he saw Aris waving at him from a table at the back of the store.

“There!” he pointed out.

They maneuvered through the dance floor, which was still quite empty seeing it was still early, to reach the table. He felt a gaze on him as he walked, he took a quick look around. It was the same guy from just now, an Asian guy he noted. _Creepy much_ not that he minded, and instead he enjoyed the attention given by the guy who was actually quite attractive. Newt was right, he really needed to get laid. He should feel weird for being stared like this.

Teresa, Brenda, Aris and Rachel were already there. Four of them greeted Thomas and Newt with each of them wishing Thomas a happy birthday as Thomas and Newt took their seats.

“Finally, you guys! We waited so long!” Teresa complained.

“Well, blame the birthday princess here for taking so long to get ready,” Newt slumped his arm over Thomas’s shoulder.

“Bite me!” Thomas snapped back.

“Hey, Frypan!” Newt shouted towards the bar, “give us a round of shot will ya’? Actually, make it two rounds!” He grinned when he faced towards his friends, slapping his hands together, “Let’s get this party started!”

* * *

Time passed quickly. Thomas didn’t know how much shots he took or boozes he drank, he could feel the effect of the alcohol. Next thing he knew, Aris was dragging Rachel to the dance floor, while Brenda dragged Teresa.

Seeing he didn’t have any companion, he moved to the dance floor with Newt to dance. A remixed version of _I Knew You Were Trouble_ played out loud. He swayed his hips to the rhythm as he threw his hand to the air. He swore he was being stared, but he didn’t care.

“Having fun, Tommy?” Newt shouted his question over the music, grinning in joy.

“Yeah!” Thomas replied enthusiastically.

Both of them continued to dance together, until a black short hair tan guy practically came and stole Newt away from him to dance, with Newt following willingly.

Thomas frowned slightly while Newt looked back at him apologetically. Thomas smiled back reassuringly as he went back to dance solo. He tilted his head, closing his eyes as he moved to the rhythm. In his mind, he imagined a set of dark pitched eyes staring piercingly at him.

Suddenly, he felt a set of hands grabbed his hips from his back, his rhythm never breaking. “Hello, beautiful…” a deep voice whispered to his ear, Thomas widened his eyes as shiver ran down Thomas’s spine. He spun himself around in the arms of the stranger.

He was met with the same pair of eyes he had imagined. Perfect standing hair, sharp jawlines, an eyebrow raised cockily, and a quirk at the tip of a pair of kissable lips making a smirk. That mischievous smirk shouldn’t not be doing things to him in his mind, he blamed the alcohol. The Asian stood few inches taller than Thomas. “Care to dance?” the hold on his hips tighten.

Then Thomas noticed the guy’s build. _Holy shit_. The chest muscles were bulging on how tight the shirt was, Thomas was sure that underneath that shirt lied a hard six pack. And _oh God_ , his veined large forearms were driving Thomas crazy.

Thomas nodded frantically at the stranger’s question. He chuckled at Thomas’s enthusiasm as he swerved his hips with the same rhythm as Thomas, his hands never leaving Thomas’s hips. “What’s your name, pretty one?” a hand tilted Thomas’s chin up to meet the dark eyes.

“T-Thomas…” he stuttered, his face flushing red, feeling the starting of arousal hit his guts.

“Huh, _Thomas_ …” the Asian swirled his name around his tongue, Thomas’s dick throbbed.

“Name’s Minho…” _Minho_ moved his lips to Thomas’s ear, “I’ll have you screaming it later…” he whispered a silent promise as Thomas shuddered.

Thomas huffed a breath against the descending lips in front of him as he starting to feel light-headed, his eyes starting to be glazed with lust. Minho slammed his lips against Thomas’s roughly. Thomas’s lips felt bruised at the intensity of the kiss. He let out a whine when his lips was forced open by a tongue. His hips collided roughly with Minho’s as Minho wrapped his arms around his waist, Thomas’s hands were sandwiched between their chests. Thomas could feel a half-hard dick pressing against his hips as Minho assaulted his mouth. Thomas was so turned on. He felt dizzy as he felt a tongue swirling with his own, and he could feel the hard chest under his palm.

Drool stained both of their chins but Thomas could care less as one of the hands around his waist went down to grab at Thomas’s ass. Thomas groaned out when Minho used the hand on his ass to grind their groins together, breaking away from the kiss. Thomas didn’t understand how Minho was still so composed when Thomas felt so wrecked already.

The other hand left his waist to lift Thomas’s chin back up again, “How about we take this to my place?” Minho squeezed his butt once encouragingly. Thomas suddenly remembered where he was, feeling very aware of his surroundings. His friends were probably staring at him, but he couldn’t confirm because he was captivated by the lusted gaze of the dark eyes staring at him.

He nodded in confirmation at Minho’s question and he was practically dragged away from the sea of people to the exit. Thomas took a quick glance back at the crowd to see if he could find any of his friends. He saw Newt grinning extremely wide at him with a thumb up encouragingly while in the arms of the same tanned guy. Thomas rolled his eyes despite in the state of arousal.

* * *

Thomas collapsed on the foreign bed as Minho hovered over him to mark his neck. Thomas was about to wrap him arms around the thick neck but his wrists were caught mid-air. His wrists now held above his head single-handled as Minho gazed cockily at him. He huffed in annoyance but the lips were back on his as they made out.

A click was heard, Thomas’s forehead furrowed in confusion. He was shocked when he found out that Minho had cuffed him to the headboard while he was distracted. His state of shock quickly turned into arousal as he tugged experimentally at the cuffs. Minho sat up with the same cocky smirk that drove Thomas wild. Thomas whined out loud when Minho took his shirt. _Not fair!_ Thomas couldn’t touch those impressive muscles that were currently on display with his cuffed wrists, he struggled against the restraint in desperation to run his hands over those gorgeous pecs. Minho knew what he was doing to Thomas. He should’ve known Minho was a tease.

“You must be _very_ desperate…” Minho cooed with a knuckle caressing Thomas’s cheek with a fake-pity expression when Thomas gave up fighting the restraint. _Shit!_ Thomas flushed red, Minho wasn’t playing fair at all! But with the lust and alcohol hazed mind Thomas had, he found himself not caring at all. Instead he whined again and sucked Minho’s forefinger when it came to rest on his lips. Thomas swirled the finger like it was a tasty lollipop he hadn’t got to taste in months, coating it with saliva, all while under Minho’s hard gaze.

The finger popped out of his mouth when Minho pulled it away. Minho used the same finger to drag it across Thomas’s nude torso, his plaid long gone on the way here. Thomas threw his head back when he felt the wet coldness against his heated skin. He broke out a gasp when the finger flicked across one of his nipples and toying with it for a while before continuing the journey downwards. Minho’s finger reached Thomas’s navel and he plunged it in, causing Thomas to thrash against the restraint, “Ugh… Minho…”

Another chuckle was let out by Minho. The finger left Thomas’s navel as hands unbuckled his belt. Thomas helped Minho removed his own jeans by raising his hips off the bed. “You are so hard for this, aren’t you?” Minho caressed Thomas’s erection through his brief. Humiliation washed through him at Minho’s words, he looked away to the side in embarrassment as Minho continued to toy with him.

Thomas bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out when his dick slapped his stomach when it was freed, now fully nude. He pulled at the restraints instinctively when a hand wrapped around him, and pumped slowly, too slow for his liking. He chanced a glance at Minho, Minho was popping open a bottle of lube, grinning devilishly at him.

The hand left his dick as he felt hands pushing his thighs apart. Thomas looked away again as he spread his legs with minor resistance of embarrassment. “You’re so fucking beautiful…” Minho muttered, the tip of Thomas’s ear burned as he felt a heated gaze devour his whole exposed body. He can’t believe Minho, who he just met half hour ago had this kind of effect on him.

His breath hitched when a wet finger prodded his entrance. He breathed in rapidly as he willed himself to relax. “Nngh…” Thomas bit his lip as the finger slowly slide in him. “You’re really tight,” Minho commented.

“Oh, shut up!” Thomas snapped back. But he yelped as Minho used the hand that wasn’t occupied to grab both sides of Thomas’s cheeks, dragging him face-to-face with Minho, “Feisty much?” Minho whispered against his lips, kissing him hard before he was thrown back flat on his bed, landing with a huff. Thomas was seriously turned on by how dominant Minho was. He grabbed the chain of the cuffs for leverage as Minho started to finger-fuck him.

Thomas hissed as another finger entered him alongside the first one. He groaned when the fingers in him scissor him open. _It’s been so long_ he thought while tugging at the cuffs. Minho came up to kiss him hard on the lips when a third finger entered him. Thomas spread his legs larger to accommodate Minho’s large frame as Minho hovered over him. He let out a small whine as Minho continued to finger in and out of him with a cocky smirk directed at him from above. “If you’re already so tight around my finger, I wonder how will it feel like to fuck you,” Minho wondered out loud in fake thought. Thomas dick throbbed as he huffed frantically, gazing pleadingly at Minho.

Without warning, Minho pulled abruptly out of Thomas with a yelp by Thomas. Minho shimmied out of his jeans and his underpants. Thomas used the small break to calm himself down a bit, he was reacting too easily at Minho’s ministrations. But it was proven useless as his eyes widened comically at Minho’s dick. It was large, _very_ large. And the thought of it going inside of Thomas was causing a frenzy in Thomas’s mind. He let out a whimper unconsciously as he widened his legs without himself knowing. “Like what you see?” Minho teased with raised one eyebrow amusingly, tearing apart a packet of condom. He rolled on the condom and he placed a pillow under Thomas’s hips.

Minho wrapped Thomas’s thighs around his waist as he hovered over Thomas, the dick prodding at Thomas’s entrance. Thomas’s breath shuddered as he could feel himself sucking Minho in as Minho slowly entered. Minho continued to gaze downwards at the brown-haired male under him as he inched in slowly into his tight heat. Thomas whimpered with furrowed brows, Minho felt larger than he looked. After an agonizing long time, Minho bottomed out. Thomas let out the breath he held as he finally felt Minho’s hips came in contact with his ass. Thomas took the time to adjust to the extremely long girth.

“Y-you can move n-now…” Thomas would have cringed at his own cracked voice, but he was so deep in arousal he didn’t notice. Thomas looked up with slight confusion at Minho who didn’t budge at Thomas’s approval to move.

“What? You thought you didn’t have to beg?” the smirk was back on Minho’s face as aura of dominance filled around him.

What. The. Fuck.

“Nooo…” he whined while thrashing against Minho and the restrain on his wrists as the arousal fueled by humiliation washed over him. He slumped back down on the bed and clenched around Minho slightly, he stared back at Minho knowing it was useless to struggle, “Please…?”

“Please what?” the smirk widened.

 _Oh God_ Thomas thought, his dick throbbed as more blood pumped through it. He turned his head to a side gazing away from the cocky smirk above him, “P-please fuck me…” he whispered, his face beet red.

“Louder!” Minho commanded, grabbing Thomas’s cheeks to return his gaze back on Minho. Thomas couldn’t move his gaze away from the grip on his face, he was stuck staring at the piercing gaze of Minho’s. His eyes watered as further humiliation mixed with arousal travelled to every nerve in his body, his breath hitched.

“P-please fuck me! Minho, please!” Thomas wailed in pure submission, gazing pleadingly at Minho. Waves after waves of humiliation hit him at his guts, but he didn’t care, he needed to get _fucked_ , damn it! Minho grinned at him with satisfaction and slightly impressed. Minho pushed Thomas’s legs up to his shoulders and started fucking him _hard_.

Thomas cried out as his ass burned pleasantly at the friction from the rough treatment. Thomas's hands scrambled to hold on to anything, settling for the headboard to prevent himself from being fucked through the wall. Thomas sobbed as Minho used the hold on his hips to pulled back to meet every thrust.

A jab at Thomas’s prostate broke every tension in Thomas’s body as he climaxed, “Minho!” a scream tore his throat. White cum landed on his own stomach as it jetted out of his dick in spasms. Minho continued fucking him through his orgasm, greedily drinking in the view of the wrecked boy under him, as the canal around him tightened in tenseness.

Thomas whined as his ass was continuously assaulted after his climax. Minho bent down to whispered in Thomas’s ear, “You’re such a fucking slut, your ass is still sucking me in greedily after you came…”

Thomas groaned as his betraying body convulsed at Minho’s dirty words, his dick struggling to stand up again after being spent. Slapping sounds filled the air as Minho continued to pound him.

“Bet you like it when I fuck your tight ass, you needy bitch,” Thomas shook his head frantically in disapproval. “I’m not…” Thomas protested half-heartedly, tears of humiliation filled the brim of his eyes.

“No?” Minho grabbed Thomas’s dick that was already hard again, “then what’s this?” Minho tugged Thomas harshly in emphasis. Thomas squeezed his eyes tight as the tears finally flow down the side of his face, he gritted his teeth. He opened his mouth wide when Minho’s lips came down to his mouth. He sucked Minho’s tongue as his body jolted with the hard thrusts.

“Hah…hah…” he panted when Minho pulled away. Thomas yelped when his body was abruptly flipped to his left side, his wrists twisted uncomfortably in the new position. Minho sat on one of his leg while the other hanging off Minho’s shoulder. The pause wasn’t long before Minho was back to fuck Thomas’s brain out. The new angle granted Minho the direct aim to Thomas’s prostate.

“Ahh!” Thomas shrieked when the first jab hit to the spot, he tensed around Minho instinctively, making him groan lowly. The leg on Minho’s shoulder bent at an awkward angle when Minho hovered over Thomas, grabbing Thomas’s hair to twist his head tearing a whiny “Minho…” from Thomas to face Minho.

Minho gazed into the brown eyes glistening with tears and his dick inside Thomas throbbed, Thomas’s mouth hung opened in a silent scream with a drool flowing out at one side. He was so _wrecked_. Minho clenched the hair in his hand to get Thomas’s attention, he breathed into Thomas’s mouth, “You’re so desperate for sex, you’d chose to get fucked by a stranger,” Minho scolded.

“But you like it don’t you? Your slutty hole clenching around me so _tight_ ,” Minho tilted Thomas’s head back to mark at his neck. Thomas moaned as each word jolted his body alongside with the hard thrusts. The grip on his hair caused a numbing pleasure to his scalp. His wrists were starting to feel sore from the awkward angle, another climax fast approaching.

“Minho… soon…” Thomas warned.

“Again?” Minho clicked his tongue in disapproval, tugging Thomas’s hair. The other hand wrapped around the base of Thomas’s dick tightly, “You don’t get to cum again until I do,” Minho spoke in finality.

“Waa? B-but! Ah!” a hard thrust cut off Thomas’s protest, he thrashed as his orgasm was blocked off, he sobbed from the mistreatment.

“Because I said so, you slut!” Minho tugged again Thomas’s hair. “Ahh! Minho!”

“Yeah, scream my name, bitch.” Minho could feel his orgasm creeping in. His thrusts started to get sloppy from the shuddering pleasure of Thomas’s tight ass. Thomas couldn’t do anything except let Minho continue to fuck him with his orgasm so close yet so far.

“P-please let me cum, Minho… Please…” Thomas begged in desperation, his body burning from the inability to cum.

“No.” Minho replied swiftly as he focused on chasing his own orgasm by abusing Thomas’s hole. Thomas panted out exhaustingly as his body tried to accommodate the abuse.

“Once I’m done with you, you won’t be able walk, let alone _leave_. Then I’ll just fuck you, _over_ and _over_ again…” Minho gritted out.

Minho soften the hold on Thomas's dick as he felt his climax reaching its peak. “Come for me, _Thomas_...”

With the barrier gone plus the silent promise of Minho’s, Thomas felt his strongest climax yet hit him, “MINHO!” Thomas screamed, shooting his second load of cum that night.

Minho gritted his teeth as the tightening of Thomas’s hole threw him over the edge, he bit hard on Thomas’s shoulder as his own warm cum filled the rubber.

Thomas’s sucked in large gulps of air. His euphoric feeling fading as he felt the extreme soreness on wrists and his bent leg. “Minho…?” he called out shyly to the other who had his forehead plastered at Thomas’s shoulder.

He raised his head to look questioningly at Thomas. “Hmm…?”

“You’re still in me…” Thomas reminded timidly. Minho looked down, “Oh…”, then he retreated back while putting the bent leg on his shoulder down. Thomas bit his lip when Minho slide out of his sensitive and abused hole, creating a slick noise.

Minho uncuffed Thomas’s wrists and sat back to tie up the soiled condom as Thomas nursed his bruised wrists.

“So—” Minho started.

“Thank you…” Thomas muttered.

“For what?”

“For this...” _For fucking my brain out._

“You’re welcome, and thank _you_ for letting me do it,” Minho smiled genuinely for the first time, causing Thomas to blush.

* * *

Later that night, Minho carried Thomas bridal-style to bed after they shower, and made out, together in the bathroom because Thomas really couldn't walk, much to Thomas’s dismay.

Thomas fell asleep snuggling in the unusually safe and warm embrace of a total stranger in his home while Thomas's mind echoed  _Best birthday ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I was gonna write a vanilla sex scene. Well... this kinda happened... *chuckles nervously*
> 
> Leave a comment?


End file.
